Side Effect
by AngelKira
Summary: Cloud learns an interesting fact about mako showers with some interesting results. YAOI CloudxZack, CloudxSephiroth
1. Chapter 1

**Side Effect**

Warnings: Explicit yaoi and... yeah, that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of their characters. I'm just messing around with them a bit. I'll rinse them off and put them back when I'm finished, m'kay?

If you like it, please R&R!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The setting sun and warm colored sky of Nibelheim blinded Cloud, leaving room for his thoughts to wander. He had been hoping for the opposite effect as he stared out at his hometown. Seeing his mother again had been stressful enough, but now the thought of showing his face to his childhood friend Tifa, while still being a mere footsoldier to ShinRa, was giving him a headache. The bright rays of sunlight weren't very helpful either, now that he thought about it.

Cloud turned away from the window of the upper story of Nibelheim Mansion and practically crashed into his friend Zack.

"Whoa!" The black-haired soldier reached out and steadied the blonde, who'd started to stagger backwards. "Easy, Cloud. You feeling okay?"

"Just a little distracted," Cloud muttered, trying not to show his embarrassment. Despite the fact that he and Zack were friends, slamming into his superiors wouldn't exactly put him high up on the list of promotions. A klutzy SOLDIER wasn't high in demand those days.

Zack shook his head and clapped Cloud on the shoulder. "It's that girl, right? The one you were freaking out about? Want me to set up something for you two?"

"No!" Cloud said quickly. The thought of being alone with Tifa made him shudder. Or maybe it was Zack's hand on his shoulder? "That… That's okay, Zack, I'll deal with it myself." His body was slowly stiffening. Zack's touch was making him react strangely, although he couldn't quite place the feeling.

The SOLDIER frowned slightly, and then shrugged. "'Kay then. I'm heading to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow." He looked at Cloud expectantly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, not understanding the look he was receiving. "…Alright."

Zack laughed and grabbed Cloud's wrist, dragging him along the hallway. "That means you're going to bed too, dimwit. We share a room and I don't want you walking in at some ungodly hour and waking me up."

The blonde sighed and shook his head at his friend's pushiness. He allowed himself to be dragged, ignoring another burst of the odd sensation caused by Zack's hand against his bare skin.

They entered the mansion's room which they were sharing, and both immediately stopped and stared.

"One bed," Zack said monotonously, staring at the offending piece of furniture.

"Yeah," Cloud concurred. A silence filled the room while both men contemplated their next action.

Finally Cloud spoke up. "I'll sleep on the floor," he said, though his tone left room for argument. He'd started to move further into the room, away from the bed, when Zack reached out and dragged him back.

"Oh no you don't," he said quickly. "As a superior I'm responsible for you. How am I gonna explain to the General when my supporting officer can't get up for work tomorrow because of a bad back?"

Cloud could easily see through the façade to Zack's "I'm just a nice guy helping out a friend" layer. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "A bad back? What do you think I am, an invalid? I'll be fine. Besides, you're the superior officer. These kinds of things come with the job."

"I call bullshit," Zack said, grinning, and pushed Cloud toward the bed. "Out of the goodness of my heart, I'm letting you have the bed."

Cloud struggled against Zack and managed to stay standing, though his knees were about ready to give out from the inexplicable reaction the other man was causing to his body, and he was bracing himself to fall onto the mattress. "And out of the goodness of MY heart, I'm refusing!" With one great heave he pushed Zack away.

Zack stumbled a bit and caught himself. Panting slightly, he crossed his arms. "Fine. We'll share the bed."

"Share?" Cloud wrinkled his nose.

"We're all friends here, Cloud."

The blonde considered for a moment. "Fine, we'll share."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both stood in silence for a moment, neither knowing quite what to do next, and then almost at the same time they moved swiftly onto opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other.

"Goodnight," Cloud said curtly.

"'Night," Zack replied, and they settled in to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night, Cloud had been pressed into Zack's arms. Though he wasn't awake to know for sure, he could feel the strange sensation from before enveloping his body. Now the feeling was emitted throughout his body, trembling in his bones like vibrations. Slowly, almost so slowly he didn't notice it, his mind filled with an image of Zack, completely naked, surrounded by a soft white light.

The Zack in his mind smiled at him, and though Cloud couldn't and wouldn't have smiled back, he felt comfortable in the other's gaze.

"Cloud…" Zack murmured in his sleep, and in Cloud's mind the name rang out clearly like a summons. Zack's naked form wrapped his arms around Cloud's body, which Cloud realized, in this dream world, was naked as well. Even so, he didn't feel self-conscious at all. Being held so close to Zack's warm body somehow felt… right.

In reality, Cloud was nuzzling against a fully-clothed Zack. Both men seemed unaware of their situation as their hands explored brazenly over each other's bodies. Cloud's hand slipped of its own free will into the waistband of Zack's pants, and the black-haired man gasped in his sleep.

"Cloud…" Zack whispered again, this time more urgently.

"Mmm…?" Cloud replied, both in the real world and their own personal dream world.

The Zack in the dream seemed to pout when he looked at the blonde, and he pressed his lips close to Cloud's as he whispered, "I want you, Cloud."

"Yeah…" Cloud whispered back. His eyes slowly closed and his lips moved against Zack's as he spoke.

"I want to fuck you, Cloud…" Zack, in reality and in their dream, his tongue slipped inside of Cloud's mouth. Cloud accepted it eagerly and moaned at the sensation it caused.

A spark of pleasure brought him partially back to reality, and the dream world in front of him quickly faded. When his eyes fluttered open, through the darkness of the room and the moonlight filtering through the window, he could see and feel Zack's tongue tracing its way along the shell of his ear. He shuddered, though not completely from disgust, and sat upright, pushing his way out of Zack's arms.

Zack, still sleeping quite peacefully, moaned a note of discontent and reached blindly for Cloud's body. Cloud could see the hard erection pressing at Zack's pants, and with a slight blush on his features, he noticed his own arousal as well. He slipped carefully off of the bed and left the bedroom.

It was difficult to be quiet in an old mansion at night, especially with the awkward steps Cloud was taking. He searched in vain for a bathroom, but the halls were so long he doubted he would find one in which to take care of his problem. He stopped halfway down one hall, and stood in the light of the moon shining in through a big, dirtied window. He bit his lip. His choices were simple, but neither was pleasant. He could either stumble around some more searching for some privacy, or take care of his problem quickly before anyone could see.

Cloud made up his mind quickly and knelt on the floor of the hallway facing the nearest wall. Hands shaking, he began to unzip his pants.

"Unbearable, isn't it?"

The blonde jumped and looked quickly over his shoulder. There, framed in the moonlight from the window behind him, stood the great general Sephiroth.

Cloud, panicking, zipped his pants back up and hopped to his feet. Still shaking, and hoping Sephiroth wouldn't look below his waist, he stood at attention. "General Sephiroth, sir."

Sephiroth's mouth curved softly in what might have been a smile. "At ease," he said quietly.

'_Yeah, right,' _Cloud though helplessly. He shivered under Sephiroth's gaze. He'd had no such luck with his hope that the general's gaze would respect his privacy. The silver-haired man hardly seemed disgusted though, in fact he took small, steady steps toward Cloud's shaking form.

"You must have experienced it as well. It's a curse ShinRa conveniently forgets to mention to its subordinates."

"Sir…?" Cloud, shrinking from embarrassment, could not find the strength to move away from the approaching man.

Still a foot or so away, Sephiroth fluidly reached out to brush his gloved fingertips against Cloud's cheek. "A side-effect of mako showers," he explained in a soft but overpowering tone. "Excess pheromones emitted by the host. The planet's essence embeds itself into ShinRa's soldiers and sends out mating signals to those around them." His eyes seemed to sparkle as they drank in the sight of Cloud's body and his obvious arousal. "Even you, with the miniscule amount of mako coursing through you, seem to call out."

The general pressed himself close, and Cloud panicked. "Sir, stop!" He clapped a hand over his mouth in disbelief. '_You can't tell the General what to do!'_

Sephiroth chuckled softly and took hold of the back of Cloud's neck. "But Cloud," he said, "either you can go back to your friend Zack and embarrass the both of you, or you can spend a little time with me, who I assure you will not speak of this to anyone."

Cloud's breath caught in his throat, and he regretted it when he felt Sephiroth's lips blocking off its escape. His eyes watered, and when Sephiroth's mouth left his he took a grateful gasp of air, which soon turned into a gasp of pleasure. Sephiroth had reached down and grabbed at his growing bulge, rubbing him firmly. Cloud leaned back against the wall and arched his back, shoving his hips toward Sephiroth.

The older male took the younger one's slim hips in both hands, feeling his way along their curves as he relieved Cloud of his pants. Cloud's erection continued to grow in size now that he was unrestrained. He held his hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, as a courtesy to anyone else sleeping in the mansion. Sephiroth, busy kissing Cloud's flat stomach, chuckled softly. The vibrations made Cloud squirm, and Sephiroth stood to his full height and pressed his leg into Cloud's crotch.

"Don't bother holding back that beautiful voice," Sephiroth said into Cloud's ear. The blonde shivered. He felt Sephiroth's fingers enclosing around his cock. He reached up to cover his mouth again, but the silver-haired man grabbed his hand just as Cloud cried out and grabbed onto Sephiroth's clothing.

"Wh…" Cloud struggled to speak. "Why are you… ah! Why are you doing this…?"

Sephiroth, with his pants now undone, rubbed his own, larger arousal against Cloud's. "Call it natural selection, Cloud. Human nature taking its course." He pressed his lips to Cloud's once more and forced his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. He pulled back with a slightly startled expression at first, then grinned. "I can taste him on you."

Cloud turned away, panting. He bit his lip to keep from begging the man to continue, though it was difficult. Sephiroth teased him relentlessly without allowing him any release. Finally he leaned forward and moaned into Cloud's ear.

"Shall I go all the way? Or should we take this slowly?" He nuzzled affectionately against Cloud's neck and teased the head of his erection with his thumb and forefinger, making the blonde thrust impatiently toward him.

"I just…" Cloud clutched tightly to the straps crossing the front of Sephiroth's chest as waves of euphoria radiated throughout his body. "I just want it to stop!" he cried out, thrusting again into Sephiroth's hand, the base of his cock rubbing against the older man's.

Sephiroth, in response, grabbed tight to the blonde's arousal and pumped him hard. Cloud cried out in pure bliss and arched against Sephiroth's body as white spots filled his vision and he came before he had much time to realize what had happened. Sephiroth waited patiently while Cloud caught his breath, brushing his lips over the tight skin of Cloud's neck.

Cloud, with shaking hands, dressed himself properly, and while doing so he noticed Sephiroth's still stiffened dick pressing against him. He looked up at Sephiroth's face. "I'm sorry," he said, the guilt of his own selfishness pressing down upon him. "Is there anything I can…?"

Sephiroth smiled and lightly kissed the blonde's lips. "As a matter of fact, there is."

The younger male stared deep into the mako colored eyes of his superior, which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and read the message conveyed there. He blushed lightly, nodded, and dropped to his knees.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud returned to the room he shared with Zack and managed to find a clean blanket to lie on the floor. He was loath to get back on the bed, seeing as it would be awkward enough knowing what he'd done that night. The fact that Zack's semen covered his side of the bed wasn't appealing either.

He cocooned himself in the thin blanket and lay on the floor. In his mind he could still see Sephiroth's eyes, bright green and glittering. He thought back to what the man had said; the mako called to others infused with the planet's essence. As long as Cloud emitted the planet's pheromones, he would be blighted by his lust for his fellow coworkers.

The thought made him tense at first, but then he remembered Zack's tongue sliding smoothly into his mouth, and Sephiroth rubbing their erections firmly together. He smiled and buried his face into the thin blanket. It was just a side-effect, after all. If his lust rose again he could simply blame it on that fact, and he got the feeling he would be doing so very often in the future. Smiling, Cloud closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, my second fic! FFVII has so many yaoi fanfictions already that I don't expect this to be very popular, but I appreciate anyone who took the time to read this! Big kisses! Muah!

I love reviews very much. They make me feel warm and furry inside. If you like it, I'd appreciate any comments. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Almost every review I got for this story asked for a second chapter -sweatdrop- I guess the first one didn't have enough sex to satisfy... Anyway, here it is! Read and review, as always!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having escaped imprisonment, and especially after being exposed to so much mako that he should be puking blood, Zack wondered why, of all things, he was feeling horny. The sensation was a difficult one to explain. It didn't exactly help that Cloud, currently invalid and limply draped over Zack's shoulder, was moaning weakly into his ear. The sound reminded him too much of a lover's moan, and made him shiver. He gritted his teeth as he ran from the ruins of Nibelheim. He would have to worry about this dilemma later. The preservation of their lives mattered more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two fugitives stopped moving only after the sun had been down for several hours, and even then, in total darkness, they couldn't be completely sure that they would be safe. Zack checked constantly in case anybody was following them before he finally lowered Cloud's weakened body onto the grass of the small clearing he'd stumbled upon. Trees surrounded them on all sides, and there was little chance of anyone finding them in the darkness. The black shroud of night was pierced only by tiny shreds of starlight; just enough for Zack to see Cloud's barely breathing body.

"Sorry I couldn't do better, buddy," Zack said as he flopped down beside his friend's limp form. "We'll try to hitch a ride or something when it gets light. Right now we've gotta hide."

He placed his hand gently on the other's soft blonde hair, and almost as instantly pulled it back. He shivered, partially from the chilly night air, but also from the slight shock that ran up his arm and through his body at the light contact. Zack remembered suddenly the night not so long ago when he'd woken from a very explicit wet dream starring none other than his best friend, Cloud. The dream had shocked him; not only for its content, but also for the feeling he'd had afterwards. He had been guiltless, actually relieved, about thinking of his friend in such a way.

Zack sighed and looked down at Cloud's weakened body in the same guiltless way. "Strange days, huh? Not that you'd have to worry about anything like that…"

Almost as though on cue, Cloud's eyes fluttered open the slightest bit and Zack sat more attentively as he watched. He could see the new greenish hue to Cloud's eyes, due to the recent over-infusion of mako. Cloud seemed to be making a great effort to move. His hand slid the slightest bit and brushed against Zack's. The black-haired soldier shivered once again at the contact, but nonetheless took Cloud's hand in his own.

He'd never noticed it before, but as he looked down at Cloud now through the darkness, Zack noticed an almost invisible glow surrounding the blonde. He thought back to his dream, where everything had been surrounded in a soft white light. He swore he could almost see the same light on and around his friend now.

Without realizing it, Zack had lifted Cloud's hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. He blinked from mild surprise, but made no move to stop. Cloud's eyes fluttered weakly once more and Zack could hear a sharp intake of breath from the other. He smiled and kissed the blonde's hand again.

"I bet you like this," He said, his tone slightly teasing, the same way he'd always used to talk to his friend. "I don't blame you. It feels… nice."

Cloud's eyes opened slightly wider and turned toward Zack. The latter male watched calmly as his friend managed a small sound, almost a moan, as he tilted his head back.

"Yeah, I know. I feel it too." He leaned down over the other's body, and when he inhaled he smelled a slightly sweet scent. Cloud seemed to be trying to lean up toward him as well. Zack met him halfway, his lips brushing against the blonde's. Cloud's moaning and ragged breathing imbued a sudden realization within Zack.

"You saw it too, didn't you? And you felt it too…" The glow around Cloud's body seemed to envelop him at those words, and Zack felt a wave of euphoria rush through him. He gasped and tilted his head back in pure bliss. Cloud's eyes closed and he let out a soft moan. His hand, with the little strength he had in it, clutched tighter around Zack's.

Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's more eagerly, enjoying the sensation flowing through his body. He'd felt pleasure before, but never in such an undiluted and overwhelming form. Though he was still clothed, as he pressed himself to Cloud's body he felt as though he might as well have been naked due to the overpowering satisfaction his body was receiving.

He pressed his lips to Cloud's ear and whispered, "I know you want this, Cloud." His tongue darted out briefly against the blonde's sensitive lobe, and Zack smiled when the other male shivered with delight. "I know you can't move, but I'll make it as good for you as it is for me."

With that said, Zack shifted his position to straddle Cloud's waist. The blonde looked up at his friend through long lashes, his expression expectant, almost eager. Zack leant down and pressed his lips to Cloud's, feeling the electricity coursing through their nerves, ignited by the simple touch. His tongue slid its way gently into the blonde's warm mouth, and a shiver of delight made its way through both bodies. As Zack's tongue massaged Cloud's, his hands went quickly to work, pulling off both sets of uniforms with fast and efficient movements, as though he needed release in as little time as possible. In a way this was true. Zack's need for the slender body beneath him grew immeasurably stronger with each passing second. He almost enjoyed the other male's helplessness, the fact that he could do anything to the beautiful body and Cloud would be entirely at his mercy.

Within moments both men had been completely stripped of their clothing, and Zack had just begun to realize how much fun he could really have with the beautiful little blonde. He took the other's half-hardened cock in one hand, gently at first, and then very swiftly he tightened his grip on the growing member. Cloud's head rolled weakly from side to side and he let out quick little moans with every motion of Zack's experienced hand. His hips bucked the slightest bit, but Zack had already reclaimed his spot astride Cloud's body and had ground his own hips almost roughly against Cloud's, pinning them down.

The black haired man warmed the air around them with his gasps and pants. He'd taken both erections, one in each hand, and teased them relentlessly until both had begun to leak and Zack could no longer keep hold of the slippery appendages. He knelt between Cloud's legs, pure lust knotted in his chest while he struggled to breathe. He propped one of the blonde's shaking legs on his shoulder and pushed experimentally with his cum-slick cock against Cloud's tight entrance. He wetted his two forefingers with precum and slid them, as cautiously as possible, into the tight body. Cloud moaned louder than ever and wriggled weakly against the feeling. Zack grinned and shivered in pure delight at the blonde male's reaction. He scissored the tight muscles carefully apart, impatient to be inside the helpless little body. Cloud's regular gasps spurred on the tightness in Zack's erection. Soon, though Cloud was hardly ready, Zack could stand it no longer. He pressed his throbbing cock once more at Cloud's entrance and thrust in.

Cloud screamed, his eyes squeezed closed, and gasped for air. Zack pulled out almost completely, gentler than before, then slowly eased back in. Cloud's breathing slowed, but once again he was moaning with pure need. He writhed in pleasure when Zack pushed in again, and again, getting faster each time. More than anything the helpless man wanted to tell his friend not to hold back, to do what their bodies were begging each other to do quickly and without mercy. Zack, though he couldn't possibly have known what Cloud had been thinking, seemed to want to do just the same.

The black haired man began to thrust in with more force than was really necessary, his body screaming to be as deep inside the other as was humanly possible. Both men moaned in unison, and it seemed as though even their heartbeats had become synchronized in the rhythm that had been set. Zack lay down flat against the blonde's pale body. His hips swayed smoothly back and forth, and he closed his eyes and moaned his loudest when he felt close to completion. With an overpowering surge of pleasure, Zack and Cloud cried out each other's names. All that could be heard afterward was a momentary slapping of flesh and then simply the panting of the two as they struggled to catch their breath.

When Zack finally lifted his head from Cloud's chest, the blonde's eyes had closed again and his breathing indicated a deep sleep. Zack sighed and sat up, licking the other's salty seed from his fingers. He smiled at his sleeping friend. The other male had been so willing… almost too willing, for something so out of the ordinary. Even in his weakened state Cloud would have had enough sense to have realized what was going on and to have stopped it if necessary. Zack shook his head. Though he trusted Cloud, he got the feeling the other male knew more than he let on.

Zack pressed his ear to Cloud's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He smiled again. Yes, his friend was alive for now. Whether he was untrustworthy or not, the fact that he lived was all that mattered. When Cloud had returned to his old self, they would sit down have a long, lengthy discussion about this new "side effect."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N (again?): I might possibly write another chapter if I get more reviews like the ones from before. I have a bit of an idea for one, but I'll just have to wait and see how this one goes over... Thanks for reading, everyone! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This took me forever to get done! Sorry about that. I needed an FFVII refresher. Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The body of the last ShinRa personnel slipped from Sephiroth's blade, ending the trail of blood it had left. It lay limply on the floor as the silver haired man, stained in blood, continued steadily on. The deed had hardly been worth the effort he'd exerted. He felt just as refreshed as when he'd started, even more so now that the grand finale was just beyond his reach. Sephiroth stopped outside of the final door leading to President ShinRa's office with an ominous 'thunk' of his boots and simply stood, a manic smile on his normally calm face, while he savored the moment. Then, with his sword dripping blood, he opened the door and entered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Cloud had expected was to fall asleep in the prison facilities. With death, or a worse fate, dangling in front of his face by the very place he'd once served, the one thing he'd least expected was to be able to rest. Still, the day had been strange enough, and there was always room for more oddities. When he woke up, he suddenly realized that he had been wrong. The last thing he'd expected was for the door of the prison cell to be open.

At first it seemed almost like a hallucination. Perhaps the lighting had glared off of the metal of the door, mirroring the wall behind it and creating the illusion of it being open. When Cloud sat up, the lighting stayed the same, and so did the image of the door. Indeed, the light indicating the door's status had turned green. He was free.

Cloud didn't alert the others right away, however. If he'd been taught one thing while at ShinRa it was to never trust something without careful study. He quietly left Tifa where she was sleeping on her cot and edged toward the opening of the cell. He warily looked out, expecting an attack or something just as unpleasant at any moment as he scanned both sides of the hall. Nothing in either direction. He took a step out, and still nothing happened. Moving just a bit faster, he crept to the left along the hallway toward the corner, and was about to--

Strong hands tugged Cloud around the corner and slammed him against a hard wall. Before he could cry out a gloved hand clamped down over his lips and a voice softly shushed him. Cloud looked up, and realized that he hadn't hit a wall, he had hit a strong, hard chest. The sight of the person the chest belonged to was what truly made the blonde panic.

"Srphrrmrph!" He exclaimed, the man's hand still holding tight to Cloud's mouth. Sephiroth, the Great General, gave the younger male what could have passed for an affectionate smile, had his eyes not been glittering with a murderous light and his face not splattered with blood. The man was tall enough that he had to lean down to press his cheek to the top of Cloud's head, a sound similar to a purr emitting from his throat when he did.

"It's been a while, Cloud," he said in his unusually soft yet strong voice. He lowered his hand from Cloud's mouth, who was shaking too hard to even think of yelling, and wrapped both arms around the slender body. "I missed this wonderful aura of yours. We complement each other perfectly, don't you agree?"

Cloud's gaze was fixed on the slapdash patterns of blood staining the man's clothes. "Sephiroth…" he said quietly and shivered. He hadn't been expecting to address the deserter ever again. "…What the hell have you done?"

Sephiroth frowned and lifted his head. "All these years apart, and that's all you have to say to me? I'm disappointed, Cloud."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud's voice was firmer, but still too soft to be anything but frightened. "You're covered in blood, and…" as he caught sight of his surroundings Cloud was just then beginning to comprehend the extent of Sephiroth's purpose there. Blood stained the floors and walls, and the corpses of ShinRa workers lay strewn at random throughout the room. Cloud, though he'd seen countless battles before, felt his stomach twist with disgust. "What is it you're trying to do?" he whispered, shaking.

"What am I trying to do? At the moment, Cloud," Sephiroth traced a gloved finger along Cloud's soft jaw line, "I'm doing you a favor. I have a proposal…"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." Cloud's stomach twisted even tighter, and he wondered just where his bravery (or stupidity) was coming from. The man holding onto him could have easily snapped his neck with just one twist of his arm.

Regardless, Sephiroth only chuckled and continued to hold him fondly. "I know your strong sense of justice compels you to refuse, but what good is that going to do you in the long run, Cloud? This planet is going to end, and the most you can hope for is an escape route. I can offer you that, Cloud, and so much more. I can offer you a position in paradise."

Cloud felt the other's words, warm against his ear, and shook in the man's grasp. "You're out of your mind," he said shakily. "You have no idea what you're doing, Sephiroth."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." The taller male suddenly took hold of Cloud's shoulders and in one fluid movement he stepped aside and pushed the blonde back roughly against the wall behind them. He whirled on one foot and in an instant had his hands on the wall, one on each side of Cloud's head, and his body pressed to the other's. He grinned and leaned in close. The blonde wriggled beneath him, but when Sephiroth's lips pressed to the soft skin of his neck Cloud's eyes closed and his head tilted back in pure ecstasy.

Sephiroth's lips moved, feather-light, over Cloud's skin, down to the curve of his neck and shoulder and back up to his ear where he whispered softly, "Remember this feeling, Cloud? The feeling of this infestation in our bodies and its undiluted, intoxicating lust. I had a taste of you once and it was the most delicious thing I've ever had in my life. Now I'm giving you the choice of having that feeling forever. You'll only need to do as I say."

Under Sephiroth's spell, Cloud was helpless. His words came out as a barely audible breath. "What is it you want from me?"

Sephiroth's lips spread into a grin. "I want… you. With me. In Eden. Forever."

Cloud's fingers curled into the tight leather of Sephiroth's clothes and he weakly shook his head. "It can't be that simple."

"No, not that simple. I want you, Cloud, in ways you could never imagine. I want you in ways that are not even humanly possible." Sephiroth bit his lower lip and sucked at the droplet of blood that escaped. "I don't only want your body. No, this abnormality within me… the planet's essence… induces me to breed with your body, your beautiful body, while at the same time my heritage compels me to harm you. I want to desecrate your body with mine, I want to strangle you and wash my hands in your blood, and then I want to desecrate you again when you're nothing but a corpse." The blonde shuddered, but the silver-haired man continued to smile and brush against the pale skin with his lips. "And yet… I find I can't bring myself to do so. More than any other primordial desire, I want you at my side when the Promised Land is finally mine."

"You've got to be kidding me," Cloud whispered, though he was still deeply engulfed in the mist of desire which surrounded the two of them. "Who would be with you after listening to that load of shit?"

Sephiroth, despite the insult, chuckled softly and licked a trail from Cloud's earlobe down his neck. "Deny your temptations all you like. Deep inside you know you're the same as me." His lips drifted back to Cloud's and pressed against them lightly.

Cloud frowned, and with a sudden burst of frustration he found he'd bitten down on the lips next to his. Instead of the reaction of pain he'd expected from the other man, Sephiroth's voice burst with and sudden moan and his wounded lips pressed to Cloud's with a crushing force. The older male's hands rubbed down the blonde's hips and thighs and took a strong hold of the backs of his knees in order to lift the legs of a very startled Cloud. The smaller male wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist if only to keep himself from falling, and before he knew it the room was moving away and he was being carried off somewhere else.

His back slamming against a hard wooden table was the first signal to Cloud that they had stopped moving. The second was Sephiroth crawling onto the table, towering over him with his silver hair hanging down like a veil on either side of their faces. Cloud shook but couldn't bring himself to look away from those piercing mako-colored eyes. It was as the man had said. The expression in Sephiroth's eyes was of lust and hunger, and Cloud readily believed that both were genuine. He felt his situation was no better than a mouse about to be eaten by a panther.

The silver haired man moved gracefully when undressing the other, despite his obvious overpowering need for the little blonde, and Cloud found himself shivering naked in the chill air within moments. Without the friction of his clothes restraining him, Cloud found it was easier to attempt an escape. He managed to wriggle away from the other man and made for the exit of the ShinRa conference room. It seemed as though he'd only blinked once when Sephiroth, shirtless, with eyes shining hungrily, appeared in his path and wrapped his arms around Cloud's naked body in a vice-like grip. Cloud squirmed, but the mako flowing throughout his body screwed with his hormones just enough to make his knees buckle in the man's strong grip. His overactive mind had already noticed the muscles rippling beneath the other's skin, and had begun to imagine what they could do to his body, in both a violent and sexual sense. Cloud decided, as he was pushed forcefully back onto the conference room table, that he preferred the second option over the first at the moment.

Though Cloud panted heavily from the escape attempt, Sephiroth remained tireless and confident as he reclaimed his position astride Cloud's body. "I'm not opposed to foreplay games, Cloud, but I have been waiting a very long time for this, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease me any more." He ground his hips roughly against Cloud's. The little blonde gasped and clenched his eyes shut with the spark of euphoria that spread through him. Sephiroth grinned maniacally and rubbed his hands down Clouds chest, playing with the other's erect nipples with the tips of his thumbs. "Now be a good boy, and I won't have to punish you."

Cloud's breathing became erratic, and he found it difficult to see through the haze of lust which surrounded them. In that instant he realized that was all it really was; primal desire deluding their senses, tricking them into believing that their bodies belonged together. He felt nothing else for the silver-haired man. The school-boy awe and admiration for the man which had gripped him so strongly during his training days eluded him now, and all he felt was overwhelming fear and hatred mixed with a side effect of pleasure. It was while Sephiroth's head was bowed over his body, licking his way up the blonde's torso, that he managed to say the words.

"Sephiroth," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I... I hate you!"

The larger male stopped, and the air surrounding them grew cold and dangerous. He lifted his head slowly, and his eyes gleamed with the same murderous light Cloud had seen when they had been surrounded by corpses. "You... hate me...?" Sephiroth's voice was low, and not unlike the sound heard during the calm before the storm. "You... don't mean that. You can't _possibly _mean that. After all I've been willing to sacrifice for you?"

"You're a murderer, Sephiroth!" Cloud's eyes filled with tears, not because of the words he spoke, but because even through his painful confession and hatred of the man he still felt waves of undiluted pleasure washing over him with every touch of the man's skin. "You're not the same, and you never will be! And... no matter what you do to me, or what you offer me, it means nothing! _This _is nothing! It's just a side effect, nothing else!"

Cloud cried out suddenly, so suddenly that at first he wasn't sure why he had done it. Then he realized, Sephiroth had hauled back and slapped him across the face. The man's hand was still raised. He breathed heavily, his eyes wide and wild. "Silence!" His voice echoed throughout the room. "Not another word! No more of your lies!"

"I mean it-!" Cloud's words were stopped by another painful slap to the face.

"STOP!" Sephiroth grabbed the smaller male's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I offer you everything - EVERYTHING - and this is how you thank me?!" He positioned himself roughly between the other's legs, expertly manuvering his way to the blonde's tight entrance. "I'll show you... you need me, Cloud! And I'll show you what it will mean to lose me!" The man gritted his teeth angrily and thrust his hips forward, sliding roughly into the whimpering blonde's body.

Cloud cried out, the pain almost unbearable. He squirmed wildly, wanting nothing more than to be free from Sephiroth's bondage and allure. The man thrust forward again, and this time the mako reacted quickly. The pain suddenly subsided, and soon all Cloud could feel was the sickening rapture of the sex he had been hating only moments before. Sephiroth felt large and perfect inside of him, and to his disgust Cloud was soon moaning like the filthy whore he had become.

They were synchronized perfectly. Sephiroth moved fluidly in and out of the tight little body, and Cloud's hips moved just enough to push the silver haired man deep enough inside of him to make him cry out for more. With gentle, stimulating touches to each other, they managed to know exactly what the other wanted, and give it to him accordingly, enough to slowly climb to completion. Once there, they cried out with pure need, and the room became deathly silent once it was finally over.

The stimulation of the mako subsided, now that their hunger had been satiated. Sephiroth pulled himself away from Cloud, now panting as though he had actually exerted himself to the point of exhaustion. He glared at Cloud and waited for him to speak.

Cloud slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, feeling more naked than just being without clothes. He met Sephiroth's gaze with only the slightest trace of fear in his heart. "This changes nothing," he said quietly. "I know that what we did... what we felt for each other... wasn't real. It wasn't US, and if I stay with you..." He shook his head. "For all I know, it could wear off, and all we would be left with is emptiness."

Sephiroth stared a moment longer, then turned toward the door where his sword was leaning against the wall beside it. He picked it up and gazed at it, contemplating. Cloud, naked and defenseless, took a breath and readied himself.

The man's dangerous aura didn't subside, but after a moment or two he placed the sword back against the wall and began to dress himself. "Go," he said quietly. "Wake your friends and leave this place. I want nothing to do with you from this point."

Wihtout hesitation Cloud slipped from the tabletop and picked up his clothes as he left the room. He dressed himself as he walked, and the further he got from Sephiroth's dark prescence the better he felt about his decision. The planet's essence had simply decieved them, and it would only have been dangerous to provoke their relationship any further. Still, he couldn't help wondering if the emptiness he suddenly felt in his stomach was similar to the one he had been so fearful of before.

He shook his head once fully dressed and made his way back to the prisoner area. He stood outside of the open cell, took a deep breath to calm his uneasy stomach, and stepped inside to wake Tifa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think this will be the last chapter of this story. I loved working on it, but I'm just out of juice for now. I'm stuck on other games and I have a couple of other fanfictions to work on as well. Who knows though. If I get bored enough I might just continue. I thank anyone who took the time to jerk off to this amateur porn! As always, if you liked it please review! Thank you all and I love you!


End file.
